Can We Take a Trip?
by Amaya Kira
Summary: Angeal and Zack take a trip to Banora. Who will they meet? Yaoi Angeal/Zack Nothing explicit, just implied for the most part


_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters. _

* * *

><p>" 'Geal!"<p>

"Yes, Zack?"

"Can we go somewhere? Please, please, please?"

"Where would we go?"

"I don't care, I just want to get out of Midgar. I hate all the pollution and filth. I want some fresh country air."

"Let me talk to the director. It will have to be either a training exercise or mission, but it couldn't hurt for you to get some field experience."

"Thank you, thank you! I can't wait!"

Zack essentially jumped into Angeal's arms and squeezed him tightly. The First allowed it for a few moments before working to disentangle himself from the teen.

"Down puppy." The firm voice brought said puppy back to his sense.

"Sorry, I was really, really excited," he said sheepishly.

"I noticed," said Angeal drily.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA

Just two days later, the pair was on their way, but to where, Zack had no idea. Angeal was keeping his moth shut, telling the puppy that patience was an essential trait for any SOLDIER to cultivate. About halfway through the trip, Zack ended up leaning on his mentor, dead to the world. It appeared his constant bouncing had finally worn him out. Angeal wrapped his arms around the younger man, put his head against the silky, black spikes, and dozed as well.

A sudden stop jerked them both awake and caused Angeal to tighten his grip on his student. Zack glanced up at his mentor with a sleepy smile as they both oriented themselves. They were happy to have a chance to be together with no one bothering them. Except for Genesis and Sephiroth, no one knew that Angeal and Zack were much closer than mentor and student. It wasn't something the First wanted to flaunt around for all of Shin-Ra to see.

After a few minutes, the driver opened the back of the truck to allow the two SOLDIERs to see their surroundings. The smell of apple blossoms flooded their senses as the light caused them to squint.

"Welcome to Banora, Zack."

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA

Zack stepped out the truck, blinking in wonder. Although they were out in the countryside, this was nothing like Gongaga. That was the jungle: swampy, hot, and full of strange creatures. Banora was the epitome of farm country. Strange apple tress fluttered in the breeze and there were even pies cooling on some of the windowsills.

"This place is awesome! Can we go pick some apples, please?"

"Focus, puppy. We are here to do a job, but afterwards we can enjoy the area for a while. We have three days here."

"Then lets go! I bet we can be done in three hours, tops." Zack was definitely living up to his nickname, bouncing around like an energetic puppy.

Angeal frowned at him, but his eyes betrayed his happiness at being able to spend time together. It had been much to long since they had been able to enjoy themselves outside of their apartment. It was good to be home.

"Come on, pup. We need to talk to the mayor first. He mentioned a swarm of monsters nearby and I need to confirm where exactly they are."

They made their way to the mayor's home, an opulent mansion with a gigantic apple tree nearby.

"What kind of trees are these, 'Geal?"

"These are called Banora Whites, although the apples themselves are called dumapples because they can become ripe at any time. They are rather unpredictable. And yes, they are really blue."

"These are so weird!"

They approached the large front door of the home that seemed out of place in the small town of Banora. It was obvious the owner thought a great deal of himself and his own importance. Angeal knocked firmly on the door. A woman answered, definitely not pleased by the disturbance.

"Oh, so they sent you, Hewley. I suppose you are here to see my husband?" A nod confirmed her words. "Well, come in I suppose. Don't get dirt all over the floors like you used to."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rhapsodos," said Angeal in a stiff manner.

She sniffed and glided out of the room, offering neither refreshments nor a place to sit. As soon as she was out of earshot, Zack turned to his mentor in shock. "Rhapsodos? As in Genesis Rhapsodos? Is this is his house? Wait a second, his dad is a mayor?"

"Yes, this is where Genesis grew up. His father has been the mayor of Banora for many years."

"Wow, so that is why he can be such a diva. Hang on a second, didn't you say you Genesis grew up together? So this is your hometown too!" Zack was incredibly excited to finally see where Angeal grew up.

"Yes, we became friends at a very young age, but his family never liked fine because we were poor. Genesis never cared though."

Before Zack could continue with his questions, a man entered the room. It was obvious that Genesis had received his looks from his mother. The man was short and portly, nothing at all like his lithe son. Only the auburn hair, shot through with grey, marked their relationship.

"So they sent you. And who is this kid?" The mayor was clearly not pleased by Shin-Ra's choices.

"This is my student, Second Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair."

Mayor Rhapsodos snorted. "At least they didn't send my good-for-nothing son."

Zack began to sputter angrily at this statement, but a glance from Angeal silenced him.

"If you will just tell us the location of the nest, we will be on our way."

"Its just a few miles down the road from your old dump. Down at the pike."

Angeal gritted his teeth but didn't lash out at the man he had never liked. It just wasn't worth it.

"Have a good day, Mayor Rhapsodos, Mrs. Rhapsodos. We won't disturb you again."

Angeal kept his face blank, but Zack glared at them with fury. He casually touched his sword, causing the two civilians to flinch, and then stormed out after his mentor.

"I can't believe those people! How dare they insult you and their only son! How can anyone be so ru – " Zack's ranting was abruptly cut off as Angeal kissed him. They stood by the side of the road for several minutes, locked in a passionate embrace. It was nice not to worry about anyone at Shin-Ra spotting them. They finally separated a little, but remained lightly touching.

"Let's go take care of those monsters, I want to enjoy our break," said Zack breathlessly. He was looking adorably flushed and Angeal was having a hard time returning to business, but it had to be done.

They rushed to the nest, Angeal's memory of the area flawless. It was simple, just some Marloboros that were causing a bit of trouble. As they finished up and cleaned off their swords, they realized it was getting rather dark. A quick hike back to the truck allowed them to collect their equipment so they could set up camp in a more private area. Their mako-enhanced sight made it much easier to find a deserted area to pitch their tent. They could hardly stay near the truck if they wanted to enjoy each other's company.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA

Angeal woke the next morning with Zack's head on his chest. He ran a hand over the silky spikes gently, careful not to wake his lover. This was their vacation and they both deserved a chance to relax and sleep in for once. Zack was always so energetic, but even he needed rest.

They lay like that for another hour before Zack finally woke up. He began to kiss Angeal's chest, knowing they shouldn't waste any of their precious time together. Afterward they lay down again, not wanting to move at all. Only Zack's puppy like energy eventually got them motivated to do something other than lie around.

"What else are we going to do today, 'Geal?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I was hoping we could visit my mother. I haven't seen her in about three years and I know she will love you meet you."

"That's a great idea! Let's go, let's go!" The puppy was back in full force.

They packed up their equipment quickly before Zack shot off down a trail, eager to meet his mentor's family.

"My home is the other way, puppy," said Angeal drily.

"Oh, right, maybe you should lead," Zack glanced back at his lover sheepishly. Angeal simply sighed but kept his smile. Some things never changed.

They set a good pace, Angeal unerringly leading them down the trails. He had obviously spent a great deal of time in the area.

"So, how close are we to your house?"

"Just a few miles. Genesis and I used to explore this forest all the time."

Zack raised an eyebrow at that. "Genesis spent time in the woods?" he asked disbelievingly.

Angeal smiled at his shock, his normally stern expression much more relaxed since they weren't in Shin-Ra. "Yes, Genesis did actually enjoy the outdoors when he was younger. However, he adjusted to city life rather quickly once we were in Midgar. He may have become a little spoiled."

"A little? He complains if he sees a speck of dirt on the ground, or Gaia forbid, his coat."

"He's really not _that_ bad, just a little overdramatic."

"Using Firaga on the cadets is just a little overdramatic?"

"That rumour is greatly exaggerated."

"My friend Cloud is a cadet and he said that Genesis really did chase some of his classmates away from training gym with a fire materia."

"I said exaggerated, not false."

By now, they had a reached a dirt road that appeared to lead into town. About a mile away, Zack spotted a small cottage that looked a bit rundown. As they approached, the scent of apple pie wafted by on the breeze. They both sniffed appreciatively.

"My mom makes some of the best dumapple pie in town. I am glad we caught her on a baking day," said Angeal wistfully.

So this was Angeal's childhood home. It wasn't exactly what Zack had expected, but it did fit his lover. He had never been comfortable in the more expensive areas of Shin-Ra, preferring his own modest apartment or being outdoors.

Since he didn't want to frighten his mother by simply entering the house, Angeal knocked on the door while Zack half hid behind him, suddenly nervous. Would Angeal want his mom to know they were together? Would she approve of Zack for her son? He didn't want to compromise Angeal's relationship with his mother, but he didn't want to give him up either.

A black-haired woman answered the door warily, as though she was unaccustomed to receiving visitors. Her expression brightened dramatically as she recognized her son.

"Oh, Angeal! I wasn't expecting you. Good thing I baked today, I know how much you like your pie. Come in, this is still your home, honey. Oh, who is this?" Gillian Hewley looked at the young man hiding behind her son. How did he get his hair to stay like that?

"Mom, this is my student, Zack Fair. Zack, this is my mother, Gillian Hewley."

"Hi, Mrs. Hewley," said Zack shyly.

"Call me Gillian, dear. Aren't you just the cutest thing? Well come in, I'm sure you two are starving. Its nearly lunchtime."

"Go on, pup," Angeal smiled gently to reassure his lover. It was unusual for Zack to be shy.

Said puppy looked up adoringly at his mentor before going inside. Gillian noticed the way her son's eyes followed his student, never letting him out of his sight. There was definitely more to there relationship than being teacher and student. She could only hope he would trust her enough to tell her the truth.

They all walked into the kitchen, Zack's eagerness taking over. Gillian began to prepare lunch. It was so nice to have someone to cook for again. "Why don't you show Zack around, honey? It's not much, but he might like a tour."

The puppy jumped out of his chair, excited to see the house where Angeal grew up. As he did so, he knocked a glass off the table. He did manage to catch it though, thanks to SOLDIER reflexes. Angeal sighed in exasperation, but his eyes still held their smile.

"Remember, Zack, focus is a must."

"Sorry, 'Geal," said Zack, looking suitably chastised.

Angeal reached over to ruffle his hair and was rewarded by one of his pup's best smiles. This affectionate exchange was not lost on Gillian, who wondered if they even realized how much it revealed about their relationship. They began to meander around the small home. Their last stop was Angeal's bedroom. It was small but cozy. As soon as Zack had entered, Angeal closed the door and turned around into Zack's lips.

They kissed as though it had been weeks rather than hours since they had been together. The illusion of privacy allowed them to lose track of time, forgetting Gillian had prepared them a meal. They were so engrossed with each other that the slight sound of the door opening went unnoticed. Only her slight gasp caught their attention. They jumped apart as blurs, their mako-enhanced speed fully employed.

Zack tried to hide in a corner of the room, his face as red as Genesis's famed leather coat. Angeal's face was just as bright, but he looked at his mother calmly all the same.

"Sorry about that, Mom. I didn't mean to get carried away. Its not often we get a private moment."

"It's fine, honey, I just wish you would have told me you two were together earlier. Not that I couldn't tell."

"But how?" burst out Zack before he clapped his hands over his mouth. Angeal was always telling him to be more polite.

Gillian simply smiled at him, "I know my son very well. It was rather obvious to me because of that. Don't worry; I think you make an adorable couple. Come back to the kitchen so we can eat, boys." She walked out, knowing they would follow after they got over their confusion.

"I can't believe I didn't hear her come in! I'm supposed to be a SOLDIER!" cried Zack piteously. Angeal put an arm around his lover and held him in a comforting embrace. Zack leaned into his lover's broad chest as Angeal whispered to him, "It's fine, puppy, I didn't hear her either. Is that really what you are worried about?"

"I don't think she likes me, 'Geal! What if she is mad at me for this? What if she's mad at you?" Zack was nearly sobbing at this point.

"Pup, it's ok. She loves you and just wants me to see me happy. It's fine, I promise."

Angeal slowly petted and kissed the black spikes until Zack had calmed down. They threaded their fingers together and returned to the kitchen where Gillian beamed at them. The smile faded as she realized that Zack had been crying and she rushed over to fold him into a hug. He hugged her back carefully, overjoyed that she had accepted him.

They sat at the table to enjoy the delicious home-cooked meal. As Zack took his first bite, his eyes nearly crossed in bliss. This was _so _much better than the Shin-Ra cafeteria cra – I mean, food!

They sat in a companionable silence as they savored the meal. Dumapple pie was sliced and served to great acclaim from both SOLDIERs. Finally, as they were finishing, Gillian gave into her curiosity.

"So, how long have you been together?"

Zack choked on his bite and Angeal had to pat his back until he could breathe again. As soon as his student was out of danger, Angeal answered his mother. "Zack became my student about two years ago. We got together about six months ago after a mission. Only Genesis and General Sephiroth know about us."

Zack piped in with, "And my friend Cloud, but he is with Gen and Seph so its ok. He's a cadet right now."

"Well, I am glad you found each other. I just want Angeal to be happy with someone." At this, the man gave his protégé an "I told you so" look. He pretended to look offended, but he was just relieved.

As they cleaned up the dishes, Gillian shooed her son and his lover out to the garden. Angeal had inherited her love of plants and she knew it was difficult for him to raise his own in Midgar.

The puppy stood by as Angeal worked his way around the small plot, clearly in his element. Zack had grown up in a very different climate, full of swamps, and so he hadn't had any opportunities to garden. He loved watching his mentor with the plants though. He was so peaceful and content.

Unfortunately, the ringing of a PHS shattered the peace. Angeal listened thoughtfully as Lazard gave him his new orders. They would have to cut the rest of their vacation short. They went back inside to say goodbye to Gillian, who hugged them fiercely and stated that they had to return soon to visit again. She waved them off wistfully, wishing they were closer but happy that they were able to live their dreams.

Angeal and Zack held hands until they came into sight of Banora. It was hard to return to the professional façade, but it was not for much longer. As soon as Zack reached First Class, there would no longer be a need for secrecy. This short break just encouraged Zack to work even harder.

They rode in the back of the truck to their next destination, Zack falling asleep against his lover again. As Angeal brushed a kiss over the silky hair next to him, he was rewarded with a soft murmur.

"Love you, 'Geal. Thanks for letting me go with you."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this. It was unbeta'd again, so if you see any mistakes please let me know. Reviews are very much appreciated. ~Amaya<em>


End file.
